


so wrong it feels right

by its_yoursong



Category: Harries Twins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_yoursong/pseuds/its_yoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to learn.</p><p>Louis wants to taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so wrong it feels right

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first smut ever in english (and i'm not english so) 
> 
> happy birthday meli spece de ouf. désolée pour le lemon de merde, surtout à la fin j'ai fait vite :/  
> jtm ♥

« Hmm, look at him. I could totally lick his arse cheeks right there.

\- Which one ?, Jack asks, because the café is fucking crowded.

\- The one wearing the purple jumper. - Louis, you can only see his back.

\- It’s enough to make me want to fuck the life out of him !

\- I would, too “ Jack says, sips his coffee, “ Except, he’s my brother.”

Louis looks offended. He fakes exasperation, puts a hand over his heart and opens his mouth in a perfect ‘o’. He looks so gay Jack might want to laugh.

“ What ? You have a brother ? And you didn’t even tell me, your best friend ?

\- Louis, we’ve met two hours ago. And, he’s my twin.

\- Your twin ? Oh my god, can we have a threesome ?

\- Hm, I don’t think so, na” Jack says, and he thinks he’s _mineminemine_.

It’s like Louis can hear him think because he looks like he has understood that Jack’s twin is not available and then he asks.

“Can I at least meet him ?” Jack sighs, puts his cup of coffee on the table and start waving. “Hey, Finn ! Come over here !” Finn is here immediately, waiting next to Jack’s table like a puppy, and it’s this kind of situation that make Jack wonder if his attraction to his brother is reciprocated, after all.

“Meet my friend Louis.”

They shake hands and of course Louis suggests why don’t you sit with us ? and of course Finn answers oh what a good idea even if he’s promised to Theresa that yes, he will come with her to visit the campus.

“So, are you two like, THE twins ? I mean, are you always together, sharing clothes and girls ? Or boys ? Cause apparently, you both are at the same university so-“

Each question is soon followed by another, and another, and another, no answers given but that doesn’t stop Louis. Finn sips his Coke (which he didn’t know was here but took gladly) and leans in to whisper in Jack’s shoulder.

“Is he always like that ?

\- Dunno, met him this morning. He’s in my drama class.

\- Oh. Yeah.

\- But he’s nice. When he doesn’t speak.”

They both chuckle silently and keep on drinking their respective drinks until Louis stops talking and puts his phone out.

“Oh my god guys ! I totally forgot but I have this kid I’m babysitting … His mom just texted me … I think I better go … Call me so we can have that threesome.”

And with that, he’s gone. And Jack finally has Finn to himself.

♦

Louis is at the Styles’ household within 5 minutes. (he’s developed his own highway code which consists of ‘oh was that a speed limit, is that a radar trap I couldn’t know sorryyyy you have really beautiful eyes’) Anne seems relieved when he knocks on the door. She drops him a 50$ bill and runs (yep, literally) to her car before disappearing in the horizon. He waves at her from the doorstep, big bright smile on until he can’t see her anymore and get in the living room.

“Harry ? It’s Louis ! Your mum just left !”

He puts coat and beanie on the couch. No answer.

“Harry ?”

He’s getting a little worried when he still hears nothing. He climbs up the stairs.

“Harry ? Are you alright ?”

He wonders how many years he would spend in jail if something had actually happened to the boy. But then he thinks, he’s just arrived, so if Harry’s dead, he has been since at least 20 minutes, and there’s certainly some kind of science that-

“I-I’m okay, Louis, I was just hum …”

Louis sighs in relief. He is not sure threesomes with Finn and Jack are allowed in jail’s visiting rooms (he really wants to lick Finn’s arse cheeks) so finding Harry actually alive is definitely a good thing.

“Oh, Harry, you scared the shit outta me ! Where are you ?

\- In my bedroom – hum, could you go downstairs ?”

Louis frowns. He really hopes Harry isn’t having his own threesome in his bedroom and isn’t trying to hide it from Louis. It would really make him upset (out of jealousy, obviously, because Louis’ 21 and hasn’t had a threesome yet and it’s in his bucket list and Harry is 10 and probably doesn’t know what a bucket list is) but kind of happy too because he could blackmail Harry and stay to watch.

“What is happening, Harry ?” He arrives in front of Harry’s door and hesists. (but it lasts only 5 seconds because he’s Louis Tomlinson)

“No Louis don’t-“

It’s too late. Louis has opened the door and almost regrets it. (the key word being almost).

“What- What are you doing ?” he asks even though it’s pretty obvious.

It’s pretty obvious because Harry is actually naked on his bed and has his dick in his hands and is flushed and looks so so innocent despite what he’s doing and Louis hasn’t decided yet if it is better than a threesome or not.

“I was – I was – thinking of you ?”

And that’s how Louis almost died choked on himself.

♦

“He’s … Breathtaking ?

\- I know right ? Hasn’t stopped talking since I met him.

\- How did you meet actually ?

\- Well I-I don’t know. He came to me and said “Eleanor is such a bitch anyways” so I asked who Eleanor was and then … Then he told me I had a nice jumper and bam, he was sitting with me in our next class.

\- Wow.

\- Yeah. So, how’s been your day so far ?”

Jack can’t help but stare at Finn’s face when it lights up and his eyes shine in excitement as he starts telling his day like it’s been the best day of his life – along with the one they skinny-dipped together and the one they realized there were 1k of followers on Jack’s channel. Jack smiles like he only does when he’s near his brother. But suddenly the waiter is going down the alley next to them – next to Finn – and trips – on God knows what, Jack reckons – and spills the hot hot hot latte he was carrying on Finn. Jack is immediately on his feet, asking for this clumsy useless prick to be fired. Hot coffee is flowing on Finn’s flawless skin and he looks really upset (this jumper was his favorite, it was a gift from Jack).

Soon enough, Jack is dragging him to the bathroom, swearing loudly and telling everyone on their way they should leave this awful place. In a few seconds they reach the men’s bathroom and Jack is taking tissues and wiping Finn’s face, without rubbing, almost afraid he would rip his skin if he did. They fell silent and when Finn has no coffee on his face and hair anymore, Jack realizes Finn is gonna have to take his jumper off.

“Hm, Finn-Finny, pull this off.”

Finn executes, of course he does, and, well. Jack has seen him before, shirtless, even naked but every time it’s a big challenge for him to not jump his own twin because it’s wrong. But then Finn is kissing him and it’s not so wrong anymore.

 ♦

Louis doesn’t really know how he got here, on Harry’s bed, caressing the younger boys’ hip with his thumb, but, hey, he’s there now. And fucking an underage isn’t on his bucket list but he has the feeling it’s gonna be checked in an instant.

“Thinking of me, hum ?” he asks, voice low and dangerous.

“ Hum-Well ..I kinda have these dreams ? Since you babysit me ?

\- Dreams ? You didn’t look like you were sleeping, young Hazza.

\- I-I saw in a movie … Things … I wanted to try and …”

He is shushed by Louis before this gets awkward. The voice in Louis’ head is already screaming at him _nonononono_ (I know it’s hard to believe, but yes, Louis has actually a conscience, and no, he never listens to her but still). But seeing Harry like this, all desperate and young and innocent and inexperienced …

“Harry, would you like to try some things out ?”

And God does he looks beautiful when he nods, green eyes wide open and innocent and hopeful.

He wants to learn.

Louis wants to taste.

“Okay, lie on your back. Get comfortable.”

A few swifts moves later, Louis is naked too and kneeled between Harry’s spread legs. He’s slowly stroking his thighs. Harry is already moaning quietly. Louis can’t resist, he leans in and kisses his full red lips. He doesn’t ask before he lets his tongue in, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind, if the little noise he makes is any clue.

“You’re gonna feel so, so good baby”

Louis whispers in the child’s ear. He kisses his way along Harry’s chest, then his stomach, and finally, his crotch, keeping eye contact the whole way. He starts by cupping the boy over his pants and constats that Harry is already hard. Young hormones. He smirks and breathes against the material, making Harry squirm and whine underneath him.

“Shh baby … Daddy knows how to do it …”

He doesn’t know when he started having a daddy kink, but he should definetly have started sooner. He takes Harry’s Superman underwear off and takes him in his hand. He strokes him slowly, teasingly, and soon Harry is moaning again. Louis speeds up.

“Hm … Feels so good Daddy …”

It gets Louis even harder if it’s possible, and it just makes him stroke faster and faster and then Harry comes in his hand, screaming a “Oh Daddy !” that has probably woken up the whole house. (it’s a metaphore actually because they are alone so there is nobody to wake up) Harry is staring at him, all flushed and sweaty and breathing heavily. He’s on his elbows, waiting for Louis to tell him what to do next and he looks so, so hot Louis lost is ability to even. So he climbs on Harry’s little body and kisses him roughly. He’s quickly grabbing his hips and switching position, putting Harry on top of him. He strokes his sides gently.

“Harry, baby, you’re gonna sit on my cock, okay ?”

Harry nods after a short hesitation and starts positioning himself, his little arse up in the air. He looks up to the older boy, waiting for his approbation, still innocent and a bit scared.

“C’mon, be a good boy for your Daddy, I know you can do it”

Louis says almost sweetly, and he’s really hard, and Harry better not make him lose his patience. So Harry does sit on Louis’ dick and ride him, boucing up and down, and he screams “Oh Daddy, it feels so good !” again and again, hardly getting answers because Harry is so _tight tight tight_ and Louis didn’t know it felt that good to destroy a virgin’s ass. Soon they’re both coming, and Harry doesn’t protest when Louis’ cum fills him up. Then he collapses on the bed, trying to take his breath back and staring at the ceiling. He’s exshauted, Louis can tell, so he grabs him and tucks him up under the covers, kisses him on the forehead and runs to the bathroom to take a shower (and maybe wank because he’s already hard again, his mind filled with Harry’s lips, Harry’s arse, Harry’s moans, Harry’s everything.)

♦

 

First Finn fights for dominance, he really does, but he just can’t win against Jack. Jack who had a hard time realizing what was happening and that it was not a dream, but now he’s back on earth and ready to do whatever that’s gonna happen with his brother. So he takes their shirts off and drags Finn in an empty stall. He makes sure to lock the door before getting back to kissing his twin again. But suddenly Finn is pushing his chest and- _stopping_ him ?

“What are you doing Finny ?

\- Jack … It’s so … So wrong ..

\- You started it.

\- Yeah but-

\- Listen, nobody will know, okay ? Plus, I’ve been wanting to do so much things to you since forever …”

Finn makes a surprised noise, but he smiles anyways, and Jack is already attacking his lips again. It’s hot and rough and lustful and delicious. Jack spins his brother around he’s pinned face against the wall and starts stroking his sides and running his hands over the perfect boy’s body.

He grinds against Finn’s ass and quickly gets him out his trousers and pants. He doesn’t wait (he can’t wait) and fucks him roughly. Their breaths and moans echoes on the bathroom tiles.

A few minutes later, after they’ve came and fixed their clothes, they quit the bathroom and they both know it’s not the last time.

 

 

(To say that the clumsy blond haired waiter is surprised when he gets a big tip from Jack would be an understatement.)


End file.
